The wedding, conflict, and rebond
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: On Shadow's wedding day, an urgent call comes up, leading him to miss his own ceremony. Can he make up his mistake or will his would be bride be forever angry? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding, conflict, and rebond

"I think it best to have it in Mobius."

"Bikini Bottom already has a church."

"So does Mobius, I'm not seeing why you won't accept the fact that I'm right?"

A bit of silence entered the conversation until a third voice broke it, saying, "Guys, I think it would be best if we just had the wedding here."

They turned towards the smiling sponge, who found nothing out of the ordinary. Luckily, he didn't feel their energy fluctuate, turning back to Shadow, Sandy finally replied, "Either way, we are going to need somewhere for the weddin'."

Shadow nodded in response, before saying, "We might as well train, and try to get this whole thing off our mind. After all, you do want to get stronger, don't you?"

"Ya don't even have to ask." She replied, getting into her fighting stance with a sword in her possession.

Something close to a smile flashed across his face, SpongeBob looked at the two and said, "Bye guys, call me when you have your answer."

His only response from them was a yell and the crash of sword to thick skin. He smiled and said to himself, "Hopefully nothing goes wrong."

Hours later, Sandy was stuck in the tree, literally. Shadow looked up at her, with a small grin on his face, saying, "I didn't expect you to react like this."

She frowned, replying angrily, "What'd ya expect?! Everyone knows not to come up behind me."

He shrugged, responding, "Didn't know that, you should've told me. Not sure if I should get you down, see you later."

Watching him leave, she yelled, "Shadow, I'm sorta stuck, could ya help."

He turned back to her, and walked towards the tree. Sighing, he tapped it and a step back to not collide with her; unfortunately he landed on the ground with her anyway. Pushing her off he got up and smirked, saying, "It's been nice planning with you, but I'd better leave."

She smiled lightly, replying, "See ya, Shadow; just promise me you have a clear schedule."

He nodded and left dropping a black rose behind him. Picking it up, Sandy chuckled and put in a vase by the door. Yawning, she slid into bed smiling, for in a few weeks she'd be martialed to someone who won't see her as weak or a possession.

A/N: So yeah, a sequel to a sequel, which is actually a trilogy. So all I have to say is surprise! My lovely readers, I thank you for sticking with me during this whole thing, yes this is a rough draft. That's written without mistakes, odd.


	2. Save me(from hurting him)

A/N: I was hoping to post this on Christmas, but I developed writer's block for a short period of time. Anyway, I am quite excited to write this. I do not own anything except the plot.

_Sandy's POV_

'_Whose great idea was it to make a corset this tight? I need to breathe, as well as move.' _ I thought taking in a deep breath, the corset was constricting my lungs. Eventually gaining the ability to breathe correctly, I exhaled and smiled. Yet I couldn't help feel a bit worried, I haven't felt Shadow's energy since I got in my dress or at all for that matter.

"You've been staring into space for a while, you alright?" Ma asked, snapping me back to reality. I nodded, moving my hair out of my face, only for it to fall back to my slight displeasure.

"I just haven't left Shadow's energy nearby, that's all."

I noticed her smile was stiff as she replied, "I'm sure he's here, just don't worry about it."

"Alright, I won't."

Despite my best efforts, I could feel my heart speed up still not feeling a spark of energy from him. I just hope he isn't hurt somehow, even if he can heal himself I still worry. Hearing the organ squeak, I peeked out the room seeing everyone waiting. I was lucky to meet Shadow's parents before we announced this whole thing, nice people.

"Cold feet, I presume." I jumped and spun towards the floating eye, er, thing. I looked at a bit longer until a hologram showed, questioning, "Well?"

"I…I guess, but I don't feel…"

He interrupted, "The boy will be here. I honestly can't believe he would have the courage to bond you with him."

I chuckled nervously, asking, "You're his biological pa, right?"

He nodded, answering, "Yes, I am." He continued, "By the way, you should probably go out there. I'll be watching, and at least try to be supportive of you two."

I nodded, replying, "Thank you." The hologram faded once I turned back, putting on a smile.

Before I could get my foot out the door, Sonic ran towards me, tugging lightly on his tux. He looked a bit nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sonic, I really need to get out here."

He started sweating lightly, replying, "Um, actually there's a…problem at the moment."

"What is it?" I asked, fearing the worst is actually coming true.

He chuckled nervously, tugging at his collar again, answering, "Well, Shadow isn't…he's at, uh, w-work. So he couldn't make it, er, Sandy?"

Feeling my blood boil, I grabbed him, growling, "Just tell him, when he comes back, tell him, I have lines that shouldn't ever be crossed. This is an example."

He nodded after I let him go, and left more than likely to deliver the message. And somehow I found myself outside currently stabbing a tree repeatedly. I've never been this angry or violent like I am right now. Shadow better have good reason for this.

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Hopefully I can get chapters out faster while working on other fics. Review please.


	3. Forgive me

Please, please forgive me

A/N: I almost had writer's block, but luckily I looked at conversation I had with SKoomArt (Eva-Water-Gopha). And that helped, so yeah. Anyway enjoy.

_Sandy's POV_

I thought my anger would've faded by now, clearly it didn't. Adding to the fact I still have things to move in, I'm bound to run into him. "I don't remember putting up my clothes, or even opening the box." I said to myself, looking at the half empty box. I shrugged, and went back to transferring boxes. Hearing a drawer open then close, I groaned.

'_He's been here this entire time, and I never noticed. Maybe it won't be so bad…if we don't talk to each other or come in physical contact.' _ I thought, really not wanting to be here as of now. Unfortunately, I do have to put my lab equipment away. So as long as he doesn't talk I'll be fine, which might be impossible because the minute I walked past him, he held me near him. Tearing away from him, I kept moving boxes.

"Frau."

Swiveling towards him, I yelled, "This is your entire fault!" slapping him a bit harder than I meant to, but it was worth it.

Grabbing my wrists to keep me from slapping him again, he leaned his forehead against mine, saying, "Stop. I know you're pissed, but I actually felt that."

I sighed and closed my eyes, refusing to look at him. Shadow's hard to figure out sometimes, especially now. "Course I am. Now let me go, idiot."

Dropping my hands at my side, I kicked him in the stomach and grinned.

"I thought you weren't going to hit me anymore?" he inquired, taking in a small breath of air.

Crossing my arms, I replied, "You thought wrong. At least show up tomorrow, or at least before my parents come after you."

He nodded, and looked at an unlabeled box, asking, "What's in this one?"

Holding it close to me, I frantically replied, "Nothing!" I never mentioned this before, but I enjoy hearing Shadow speak. Yet his baritone doesn't change how upset I am at him.

"So you aren't staying?"

"No, I still have things to pack and transfer."

Going back to the tree, I paused in the doorway, inquiring, "What are y'all doing here?"

Patrick turned towards me, with a dopey grin as usual, answering, "Helping you pack or something close to it."

"Thanks, but it's just a few chemicals, books, and clothes. I'll manage." I walked into my former room, still a bit surprised my bosses even let me move.

Nearly colliding with SpongeBob, he asked, "How'd it go?"

I smiled nervously, answering, "Pretty good, I might have hit him…twice. Other than that, we're still eloping."

He squealed and hugged me, with Patrick joining in later, exclaiming, "I'm so happy for you! I wonder what your kids will look like."

I blushed heavily, replying, "Well, I, we…we haven't talked about _that _yet. I mean, uh, it's actually a complex process with genetics and…why are you asking me?"

"Because my parents once told me that having children is the best thing in the world." He said whimsically, putting his hand on his cheek.

Patrick nodded, adding, "Yeah, but I've always wondered how they get the baby inside."

I pressed myself against the wall, blushing harder. "I'll tell you guys later. Now go home, it's late."

They looked at me and smiled, asking, "Really?"

"Yes, now leave."

Finally they left, to my satisfaction because how do they even assume we'll have kids? It's a nice idea 'n all, but I didn't think those two would bring it up. Sinking into the covers, I let my exhaustion evolve into sleep.

A/N: I sort of felt it was necessary to include the conversation near the end, but it was just for my amusement and to attempt to describe shock. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. Also I might put information about this in my profile. Review please.


	4. Over sized shirts, can we keep him?

But it's fluffy

A/N: Noted that this is a time skip because I suck at writing weddings, and it's a month later. I'm sure the beginning will be enjoyable and childish.

Werewolf lover99: Yes, he did take a call at the wrong time. But it was between losing his job and getting the crap beat out of him.

Triteia624: Thanks, I'm not sure how this'll continue. But it'll be fun to write.

_Shadow's POV_

"Get back here." I said, calmly walking after her. She giggled and skipped into the room, leaping on the bed. "I'd like my shirt back, Female."

She pouted and sat up, whining, "Aw, it's soft and oversized. Can't I just sleep in it?"

As much as I'd hate to admit it, she looks…adorable, for lack of a better word. "Fine, but after this no more." She smiled, launching herself at me resulting in both of us ending up on the floor.

Rolling next to me, she questioned, "Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow's Monday." She nodded, getting up and going on her side of the bed. And somehow she always ends up under me or hugging my arm. Or it's the other way around, minus the arm hugging. It's not that I don't like it; I've just never been that physically close to someone. Hugging my torso, she pulled herself closer to me, putting her head in the crook of my neck.

Blindly shutting the alarm off, I yawned and sat up hearing Sandy whimper in protest of my movement. Opening her eyes, she asked, "What are you doin'?"

"I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep if you'd like." I answered, looking down at her.

Shaking her head, she retorted, "Oddly enough I should've been up an hour ago. Unlike you I have an invention to finish."

I nodded in reply and let her get up contemplating over bothering Sonic or not. '_Why not? I'm sure he's not doing anything important except running away from Amy.' _ I thought, walking into the bathroom. By the time I was dressed, she barricaded herself in the lab. Locking the front door behind me, I looked for the blue look-a-like before getting tackled by Charmy.

"Hey, Shadow." He blurted, hovering next to me.

"Hello, Charmy." I replied, a bit less than pleased to now be stuck with the talkative bee.

He grinned and walked with me, asking, "What are you doing?"

Looking away from him, I didn't reply. Glancing at him, I noticed him pouting. Sighing, I answered, "Just looking for Sonic."

"I think he's at Eggman's. Not sure why he's there though." He replied, his face contorting in slight confusion.

Walking towards the doctor's base, I called back, "Thanks, kid."

Entering his base, I heard talking and came to a clearing. Slightly tilting my head at seeing Faker tied to a chair, I questioned, "Doctor, what…am I looking at exactly?"

"Just some negotiations, if Sonic lets me rule Mobius for one day, I'll leave him alone. Would you like to help?" He answered, as Faker turned to me rolling his eyes.

I shook my head and left after hearing the chair scoot around, not the weirdest thing I've seen the doctor do, but it's a close second.

"I've had enough of that from my father." I said to myself, putting my hands in my pockets.

Feeling his energy, I groaned knowing that stupid eye of his would follow me. Refusing to look at him, I stepped back seeing Sandy run towards us. Picking up Doom's eye, she exclaimed, "It's so cute!"

He flailed, demanding, "Release me at once, mortal."

"I think you'd make a great pet." I remarked, as she nodded in agreement. He glared at both of us and continued squirming until Sandy dropped him.

"I only came to give you this," he said, throwing a scroll at me. He continued, "Not to become some stupid pet."

Stalking back to the Black Comet, Doom's eye muttered about how idiotic we were. Looking over it, I decided, "I'll read it in the morning. You weren't serious about the cute thing, were you?"

She smiled, answering, "Of course I was, even evil can be adorable."

Letting a dumbfounded expression cross my face, I replied, "I knew our definitions of 'cute' would be different."

She shrugged and curled under the cover, turning on the television. Either Vector got it for us or I don't remember it being there. Wrapping herself around my arm, I looked at the title which read 'Hellsing Ultimate'. Trying to stay awake, I failed and heard Jan Valentine's voice fade_._

A/N: I have yet to watch Hellsing ultimate and I really want to. I would not advise watching it if you are not into blood and real vampires. But I like poking fun at Shadow and Black Doom, so that had to happen. I might not post regularly once school starts up again. Review please.


	5. Scars remind us(that the past is real)

Made of scars

A/N: I'm pulling another time skip, just five days or Sunday. Anyway, I'm actually hoping this will raise a few questions.

"Female, what are you doing?" he asked, lifting his head slightly.

Locking her emerald irises with his ruby orbs, she smiled and answered, "I finished counting the scars on your chest and abdomen, so now I'm counting the ones marring your back."

"You're weird, but I can live with it. Why are you counting them anyway?"

"I woke up early and didn't have anything better to do."

Tracing one that went from his hip to his lower back, he growled and gripped the pillow beneath him. "That one is sensitive; actually it's the only one _from_ war."

"Then what about the other scars, even the ones on your arms?" She questioned, gently poking his shoulder.

"Genetics." She gave him a skeptical look at that as he continued, "You're not buying it are you?"

Sandy shook her head, persisting, "Nope, so tell me."

"Then tell me why you're afraid of certain physical contact?" he asked, pulling her into his lap.

"I'll only tell you in exchange for how you got the majority of your scars." She answered, feeling his eyes set on her collarbone.

Taking her hand and softly brushing his lips against hers, he muttered, "Deal."

Letting his head drop to her neck, he bared his canines growling softly. Quickly pulling away from her, the gleam in his eyes dissipated. "The corner of your mouth is bleeding." She said slightly panicked, leaping out of his grasp and coming back with a wet towel.

'_Was I biting my lip after?' _ He internally questioned, letting the blood stop. Looking over her, he inquired, "What are you dressed for?"

"Amy wanted to talk to me about something, and I've been working for the past week." Sandy explained, walking towards the door.

He nodded, thinking, _'I wonder if she wants…offspring. It wouldn't be that bad to reproduce, unless she's uncomfortable about it.'_

A few hours later, Shadow smirked lightly at hearing the door open and later close. Rushing towards her, he said, "I've been thinking…"

"I might want kids." She continued for him, wringing her hands together. Wrapping his arms around her, he nodded in agreement. The only problem was she's scared of the idea, unbeknownst to him of course.

A/N: I stayed up all night writing this, trying not to get caught by my parents. The time I stay up for you people, I'm kidding. Review please.


	6. Comfortable?

I'm not…comfortable

"Shadow."

"Hm?"

"Get off me and at least put something on." She replied angrily, squirming under his hold.

"Fine, but I still get to be close, right?" he asked, tugging on his waistband.

"As long as you don't touch me in anyway, then fine." She reasoned as he laid beside her. Taking hold of her, he lightly nipped at her neck earning nothing. Trying it again, he waited until she turned towards him, muttering, "You're just askin' for a death wish ain't you."

Resting his head in the crook of her neck, he replied, "So we'll talk about this tomorrow, liebe?"

Kicking him, she left taking the comforter with her. He frowned, getting up; he stood over her now sleeping figure, and bent down lightly biting her bottom lip earning a small smile. Grinning, he continued occasionally darting his tongue out. Opening her eyes, she heavily blushed and pushed him away, asking, "What in tarnation are you doin'?"

Grinning, he replied, "You know I don't like it when you leave like that."

She nodded after he pulled her into his lap. Playing with the end of her shirt, he took in her scent, murmuring, "You have a trace of fear, Female. This is new to me too, so I don't blame..."

Leaning into him, she interrupted, "Your voice is enticing, stop talking."

He chuckled, whispering, "I figured you would find my vocals alluring. It's cute."

Not getting a reply, he lightly caressed her thigh causing her to pull away from him, whimpering softly. "Don't…pervert."

Taking her back in his lap, he cooed, "Sorry, I didn't know what came over…"

She cut him off by running a hand through his fur earning a low purr. Smiling, she laid beside him going back to sleep, and leaving him wanting more.

A/N: Yeah, I was super worried because I've never written anything of this content, but I will do a time skip. Promptly two weeks later. Review please.


	7. Wait, she's what?

Well that escalated quickly

'_He's so perfect; how can he even fall someone like me? He's perfection at its best.' _ She thought looking at the sleeping male next to her. Getting up, she stepped towards the dresser and stopped. Rushing over to the toilet, she bent over it dumping out the meal from yesterday. Turning on the shower head to drown out her retching, she breathed heavily after it was over. Looking at the test absolutely dazed, the knocking of the door brought her back to reality.

"You alright?" He asked, poking his head in.

Quickly throwing it in the trash, she replied, "Yeah, I'm just a bit sick." Tugging at her gown nervously, she averted his gaze.

Walking past him, she heard him call, "I'll have the girls check on you."

"Alright." Sandy replied, getting back into bed. Coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed he kissed her forehead and left. Hearing Amy and Rouge call her, she shifted out of the bathroom wiping her mouth.

"We came as soon as we heard." Amy said, leading her back under the cover.

Rouge nodded, adding, "I hope isn't nothing too serious."

"It's not." She replied, sitting up and looking at both of them. Feeling a small pang of guilt course through her, she continued, "I'm not sick at all, truth is I'm pregnant."

Emitting a small squeal, they both hugged her then pulled back, asking, "You told Shadow, right?"

"No, I would have but I got paranoid."

Rouge smiled, retaliating, "Knowing him, he won't be upset. But tell him before you start showing."

She nodded, dipping her head into the trash can Amy brought a few minutes. "You guys can…go now, I'll be fine. Thanks for the…help."

"If you need any more help, don't hesitate to ask." Amy called, leaving the bathroom door open.

'_He has a right to know, I mean it's not like I'm carry some mutant. Or am I? No. That's not possible.'_ She thought, pacing the floor.

'_That's it, I'm telling him. No, I'm not. I shouldn't be freaking out, cause then my energy's gonna rise. And if my energy rises then Shadow will suspect that something is…' _ Her thoughts skewered off track at hearing his feet pad across the floor.

Springing into bed, she brought the comforter up to her chin and looked at him once he entered the room. Walking to her side, and setting a hand on her forehead, he asked, "Are you still throwing up?"

She lightly gulped, replying, "Yeah, but I think it died down for now."

"Ve vould make beautiful children." He commented, walking into the bathroom.

"About that…you know what never mind." She replied, lightly squeezing her tail. _'Yeah, I think it's best to refrain from telling him now.'_

Sitting beside her, he said, "I can sleep on the couch if you want me to."

"Trust me; you won't get sick from this."

Lying down, he turned off the light and entered his subconscious, leaving her to sort out the muddled mess her thoughts had become.

A/N: I just had to put a Hellsing abridged reference in there, and it was worth it. For the time being no more time skips. Review please.


	8. Parentalship

You're joking…right?

A/N: Luckily I have the weekend to work, and for you guys another chapter. Also I may or may not take a break once I fully take up manga drawing and get the stuff I need, anyway on with the story.

_Shadow's POV_

Hearing the alarm shut off before I could even move, I cracked open one eye to be met with childish blue orbs. Letting out a sigh, I sat up, asking, "Sponge…thing, how'd you get here?"

"When Pat and I were going through the bottom of Sandy's closet, we found her transporter. So we came here to visit." He explained, innocently smiling.

I nodded briefly, saying, "Just don't touch anything and tell tubby to stay out of the kitchen."

"Don't call him tubby, he hates that." Sandy intervened, causing me to wonder how long she was awake. "Also, I need to talk to you about something important."

Taking a hint, the sponge left only to stand by the door and eavesdrop. Ignoring him, I said, "Please tell me you didn't set your tail on fire again."

Holding her tail, she replied, "I told you it was an accident, but I have good news."

"What?"

She smiled, answering, "We're gonna be parents."

Feeling my heart beat faster, I looked at her astonished. _'Aw, wait does this mean I'll be an uncle?' _ Mephiles inquired, manifesting himself between us.

"I guess since you aren't…"

He interrupted me, by exclaiming, _'This is the best day of our lives!' _

I nodded in agreement and got up only to be tackled halfway across the room by the sponge and starfish.

"I still wonder how the baby gets inside." Patrick blurted, causing me to blush while Sandy hid her face in a pillow. Pushing them away from me, I led them out and later got dressed.

Normally I'd stay home on my days off, but at least I have something important to do. Transporting myself to Texas, well specifically the state's prison, I entered and went to cell 16. Somehow this is becoming a routine. "Let's just get this over with." I murmured, making eye contact with the two males.

"This is your fault, if you would've just stayed out of the way, I wouldn't be here."

"Actually, you wouldn't be here if you weren't gluttonous and tried to kill me." I replied calmly, glancing at the older male.

"I thought she'd visit me. Well, I'll be able to see her once I leave this damned place. How is Sandy, by the way?" He asked, smiling lightly.

Crossing my arms, I answered, "She's well, a bit under the weather. Why are you here anyway?"

"I messed with her in the worst way. I can't say I feel devastated, though." He replied as his brown eyes flickered.

I nodded and looked in their same colored eyes, saying, "_If _you get out, do not come near her, understood?"

"Sure, but don't underestimate us, Shadow." Calvin retorted, snaking his hands through the bars.

I sneered and left, getting an odd feeling in my chest. By the time I unlocked the door, it was already dark and the visitors were sleeping on the couch. After changing, I slid in next her, a bit worried about becoming a father.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short, it was going to be a cliffhanger but I changed it. Anyway, I own nothing. Review please.


	9. Why now?

It's not possible

A/N: I'm sorry for all the time skips, but after this chapter it'll show up less. For those who haven't read Stay with Me, Calvin is a squirrel. Anyway, I wasn't sure when this would be finished.

_Sandy's POV_

This is the second time I've woken up, and I can't shake this feeling that _he's _finally out of jail and looking for me, with someone else. Hearing one of the twins stir, I went across the hall to see Maria wave at me, greeting, "Hi, mommy."

"Morning, kiddo." I replied, ruffling her blonde hair.

She giggled, and sat next to her brother, who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He actually does look like Shadow except for his hair, which is also blonde. "Where's papa?" he asked, walking up to me.

Looking back into our room, I lightly groaned, replying, "I think pa left early," Watching a small pout form on Bryce's lips, I continued, "But he'll be back."

"I thought you had somethin' to do today." Maria said, moving a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

I nodded, asking, "Would you like Aunt Amy and Uncle Sonic to come over or uncle Vector and Espio?"

"Uncle Sonic and Aunt Amy."

Following me to the phone, they smiled broadly at Amy's exclamation of coming. To my dismay, after they came I had to lock myself in the lab. Taking in a deep breath and wiping sweat off my forehead, I took in a small whiff of lavender. I still despise that smell; I remember being washed in it over and over again. If only ma hadn't dragged me to the family reunion.

_I was stuck with people I barely even remember and to make matters worse I was wearing the pinkest dress ma could find. But I do remember my uncle on pa's side; somehow I got this sick feeling when he visited once. Tapping my shoulder, he uttered, "You remember me?"_

_I turned to face him, his brown eyes glimmering. Recessive trait clearly, I nodded, replying, "Yeah, you always visit."_

"_Is there a room where we could talk?" I nodded once more and led him to my room._

"Huge mistake, I practically brought it on myself." I murmured, somehow ending up on the floor. After all I was only thirteen, yet I knew it was wrong. Was I ashamed? Yes, but he scared the living daylights out of me. I guess that's my justification for taking this job with vigor other than giving thirty percent to the farm.

That horrific smell is somehow getting stronger, closing my eyes to try and stop thinking about it only to get quick flashes of something golden with wings. Ignoring it, I opened my eyes again to see Shadow standing over me. "Why are you on the floor, Female?"

"I must have slipped or somethin'. No big deal." I answered standing and leaving the lab. "Where are the kids?"

"In bed," flashing a smile, he continued, "I didn't think I could pull this off."

"I told you, you'd make a great pa. Now was I wrong?" I questioned, lightly poking his chest. He shook his head and went into the bathroom.

Coming out eleven minutes after turning off the shower, he glanced at me, asking, "Are you done ogling me, frau?"

I heavily blushed, darting my eyes to my hands. _'Alright, I admit it. I might have been staring, but it was at his butt. It's quite-no, that's enough.' _ I thought, feeling my blush get darker.

"So you were ogling me." He said, catching me off guard.

Snapping my head towards him, I replied, "No, I wasn't. Maybe a little, but that does not…"

Pulling me into his lap, his voice getting lower than it already was, he murmured, "Doesn't mean what, liebe?"

"N-nothing, we should go to bed now." I stammered, getting back on my side and lying down. He followed suit and smirked, muttering something in German. I think he enjoys making me nervous and flustered.

A/N: I'm sorry for all the time skips, anyway there will be one more but after that no more. I liked writing the ending. Review please.


	10. Let you down

I can't take it anymore!

A/N: As some of you know, Shadow is of German descent that's why he speaks German and he enjoys messing with his family by conversing with them in German. Also Sandy is of Russian descent; both of these things are fanon not canon.

"_Don't speak, nor look at him. Don't move." She repeated quietly to herself. Feeling the smell get stronger, she bit her bottom lip and started shaking at feeling hands caress her sides._

Her eyes shot open as her breathing turned into slow pants. Sharply gasping at feeling calloused hands run up her spine, she relaxed seeing it was Shadow. "It's one-thirty in the morning, why are you up?"

"Just a bad dream, don't worry 'bout it."

Fully awake at hearing this, he replied, "Maybe I can help."

Tilting her head back, she took in a small breath, saying, "We can't, I have work later."

(1)"Ich bin der Jager, meine Beute sind Sie." He uttered, lightly biting her collarbone.

Sighing softly, she thought, _'Maybe I shouldn't have told him how much I like his voice. But this…is too much. He just had to speak German, didn't he?'_

"Actually, I just like messing with you." He said, smirking lightly. Admiring the slightly purple mark he made, he continued, "By the way, that mark is staying there."

"What does it mean exactly?"

Dryly chuckling, he whispered in her ear, "I own you."

Noticing his eyes become half lidded, she grinned and stood to his dismay. Deciding to get dressed, he frowned slightly at seeing his shirt a light shade of pink. Dismissing it, he stopped in the doorway seeing his five year old son smile and then wave. Picking him up, he wore a slightly confused expression, as Bryce asked, "Why are you dressed for work? Today's Saturday."

"I know, but I have something really important to do." He answered, looking into the room for a brief moment.

"Bye, dad." He replied as his father walked past him and left.

Transporting to Texas' state prison, he muttered, "Hey, Frank."

"Morning, oh the two guys you always visit, they got moved." Frank replied, gesturing towards cell 16.

Shadow clenched his fist, asking, "Where were they moved?"

"Since you visit them so often, they got moved to your prison."

Blasting himself back to Mobius, he let out a roar trailing flames.

Feeling her heart pound against her ribcage, she took in a shaky breath. "Sha…"

A/N: Sorry if this is late, luckily I have three days off. Anyway, I really need to update some other stuff so the chapter might be late. Review please. 1) "I am the hunter, you are my prey."


	11. I wish I never knew

I wish you never told me

A/N: I might not update a lot because I have other fics to post to, so after this chapter I'm putting this on hold. Anyway, enjoy.

_Sandy's POV_

Covering my mouth to prevent my screams from getting louder, he said, "You really have grown. Now, darlin', either you come with us or…well we wouldn't want anything happening to ya, right?"

Feeling my fear escalate, I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hold back tears. _'Shadow must be back now, right? I must be dreaming.' _ I thought, having the lavender scent practically shoved in my nose. Shaking, I opened my eyes, seeing both of them gone I noticed a slight trail of ash. Later hearing a collection of groaning, I turned my head to the left to see Shadow towering over both them.

"Mom, what's going on?" Shade asked, going behind my leg.

Looking down at her, I picked her up, saying, "Stay in your brother and sister's room for now, okay?"

She nodded as I closed the door and took in a deep breath trying to let some of my fear expel. An explosion caught me off guard, causing me to fall and run into the wall after I got up. By the time I went into the living room, the only thing I saw was red, well that and a huge hole in the ceiling. But I couldn't see straight and they were _still_ there. Closing in on me, I exhaled and allowed my body to go limp.

Waking up, I found myself staring at a white ceiling. The hospital, of course you would take an exhausted, unstable person to the hospital. But who brought me here?

"Glad you're up." Looking to where a line of chairs were, I grinned.

"I've told you about underestimating me. I know this is uncharacteristic of me, but is he dead?"

Coming over to me, Shadow answered, "Yeah, it was nice to watch. I had no idea you could kill someone with a frying pan. But I think Calvin's alive because I punched him through the ceiling and didn't bother to look for him."

Sitting up, I exclaimed, "I killed him with a frying pan! But I was unconscious."

"It was still awesome though, I wish you saw it. Luckily, I took pictures."

"How are you okay with this?!"

He chuckled, answering, "I do this for a job, and it's natural."

I sighed in slight irritation, and glared at him, saying, "Idiot, you can't smoke in here."

He grunted in reply, until a nurse came in repeating what I said. Putting it out, he groaned and pecked me on the cheek, murmuring, "See you in a few days."

I nodded, watching him leave before exhaling. Lying down, I ruminated in the fact that I killed a family member. Earning sleep, I shifted and gripped the pillow.

A/N: So the frying pan of doom returns with a vengeance, noted that said frying pan will come again. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about, but the kids will have their ages changed about two years, making Bryce and Maria 7, Shade and Sammy 3. Also they will show up more the older they get. Review please.


	12. Waiting for the sun to rise again

Far from over

A/N: I do not own the title of this chapter; all rights go to Rev Theory. Matter of fact I own nothing except the plot, and the twins. Anyway enjoy.

_Shadow's POV_

_It's hot. I'm burning, my back is burning. Is it happening again? Am I becoming a monster? No, I can't be. It's too soon, way too soon._

Awakening to find myself doused with sweat, I glanced at her to find her awake also. "Having nightmares too?"

She nodded in reply, saying, "I didn't mean to kill him, I didn't…"

"It's not your fault. Take it from me, I've killed a million times and not once have I shown remorse. Whatever happened between you two, just be glad it's over." I said, rubbing her back.

She looked away from me, asking, "'Member when you asked why I was afraid of intimacy?"

"Yeah." I answered, watching her reach under the mattress and pull out an old newspaper. Reading over the headline and looking at the picture depicting her broken, shivering form. I burned it, causing her to jump.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, clenching my teeth and pulling her towards me.

Chewing on her lip, she embraced me, crying out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…it's all my fault!"

Running my fingers through her hair, I put my head in the crook of her neck.

'_How sweet, you actually know how to comfort someone.' _ I heard IT say, stretching its limbs.

"It's okay; you're going to be okay." I murmured, wrapping my arms around her.

'_You won't be tomorrow night, but I can take care of her for you.' _ IT continues, causing me to bury myself in her small frame.

"Shadow, you can let me go now. I'm fine." She said, catching me off guard.

I let her go, and asked, "Frau, when's the lunar eclipse coming?"

"Tomorrow night, why?"

I stood up, letting out a growl, saying, "Dammit, I thought I had more time."

Snaking her hands across my torso, she put her head on my shoulder. Turning towards her, I picked her up and set her on her side of the bed. "Go back to sleep."

Tilting her head, she quickly kissed me before I could leave. Other than becoming a monster tomorrow, I have something a bit bigger to worry about, find Calvin and make sure he doesn't come close to touching my family.

A/N: I was going to have the whole lunar eclipse thing happen in this chapter, but then I thought it's a bit soon. So it'll happen in the next chapter. Review please.


	13. The animal inside

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

A/N: Yes, this will be in someone's point of view, but not an adult's. After school starts back up, I might not post as often, but I'll find time.

_Bryce's POV_

Peeking around the corner, I saw dad twitching. The moon's pretty tonight, so why is dad on the ground? Pulling myself on the bed, I nudged mom until she sat up, asking, "What's wrong, Bryce?"

"Dad's twitching." I answered, pointing out of the room to the living room.

Following her down the hall, I noticed how warm it had gotten, it's nice. Bumping into her, I looked over her back and saw dad with wings much like a bird's and two points sticking from his head next to his ears. Looking at him a bit longer, I noticed he was smiling. It didn't look too friendly, but I've never seen him smile.

"Son, come here." He commanded with that same smile on his face. I went over to him swallowing the lump beginning to grow in my throat, letting out a small gasp at him hugging me I stayed still.

'_Why isn't Maria up? Dad's smiling and really warm.' _ I wondered, watching him outstretch his hand towards mom.

She hesitated, before touching the points on his head and later his wings, asking, "What are you?"

He let out a chuckle, answering, "A monster, an abomination." Looking down at me he continued, "Go back to bed, son."

I nodded as he let me go, and went back into their room. Is dad really a monster? Not that I know of, monsters have claws and growl all the time. Dad doesn't do any of that, and he isn't all that scary. After sitting in the middle for a while, mom came back she looked scared.

"Where's dad?" I questioned, looking at the door as his steps grew quieter.

Pulling me towards me, she answered, "He'll be back, kiddo."

"But…"

"Please, go to sleep. We wouldn't want him to worry about us, right?"

I nodded and drifted off to sleep before a flash of orange and green. Is dad actually a monster?

A/N: I think I handled this well, even the conversation. Also Bryce and Maria are still seven, and I enjoyed writing about Shadow's transformation. Anyway, review please.


	14. It's their fault, not mine

Oh, crap

"I leave for two days, and our two eldest children are gone."

"A lot can happen in two days." Shadow replied, chuckling nervously, putting his back against the wall.

Walking away from him, she muttered, (1) "Ryvok."

Following her into the lab, he decided it wasn't best to ask that stupid question since it was quite clear, she wasn't too happy about this. "So…"

"Don't speak." Sandy gritted out, putting on her helmet. He shrugged and followed her, jumping into the slightly frigid water that led to her former home. Closing the door, they shook themselves dry and glanced at each other.

"Hi, mom."

Glaring at their daughter, they growled and walked beside them. Looking up at their parents, they smiled innocently, which later faded due to the intensity of their energy.

"Wait, how did you two even get here?" She asked, her frown tightening into a slight smile.

Maria glanced at her brother, who in turn shrunk from his father's gaze, before blurting, "It's dad fault, he wasn't watching us!"

Diving into the tree at seeing her snap her eyes towards him, they peeked out of the door. "Schatz, we've been over this, I…sort of apologized."

Kicking him past the tree, she replied, "I know, and I accept. But if this happens again, I'll have a new experiment to work on."

Getting up, he looked at his son and daughter, saying, "By the way you two are grounded for leaving the house unsupervised."

"But…"

"Don't make it worse." He interrupted, shaking a bit of dirt off.

Walking out of the tree, Bryce said, "Technically it is your fault, dad."

Baring his teeth, Shadow growled only to receive a slap to the back of his head. Sandy smiled despite his glare, as she said, "Also Ma's coming in a week."

Cringing, he replied, "You know your mother still hates me, right?"

"No, she doesn't, at least not much anymore."

He groaned, asking, "How long is she staying?"

"Two weeks."

"Why?!" He exclaimed, shaking her lightly.

Tilting her head, Maria asked, "But grandma's nice, why would she hate dad in the first place?"

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later." Sandy answered, walking out of the dome and back home. She shrugged and followed suit, currently ignoring her brother and father's arguing.

Dragging a hand through his auburn hair, Calvin inhaled sharply, muttering, "I can't believe I let her slip through my fingers, not this time. I swear I'll get her back."

A/N: Don't worry; they won't be grounded for long. Also I have a question: Should I write in the kids' point of view again now that they're ten? And yes, Calvin will be featured more. Re-

Bryce: Wait! I have a question. How do you have time for this?

I have a lot of free time, anyway review please. (1) "Idiot"


	15. Lost and bleeding

The only one

A/N: I apologize for the content of this chapter, but 16carkim and I were having a conversation and I figured why not write a chapter about abs? So this happened. Anyway, enjoy or not read the chapter.

_Sandy's POV_

'_It's now or never.' _ I thought, hearing him walk out of the bathroom. "Shadow."

"Yes, Frau." He answered, opening one of the drawers.

I wasn't even looking at him, yet I was getting flustered by the minute. "Can I…touch your abs?"

Unfortunately, I mumbled the last part because he stepped over to me, questioning, "What was that last part?"

"Let me touch your abs." I blurted, sitting up, while red stained my cheeks.

Stretching, he replied, "I don't see any problem with it. After all, I didn't feel like going out today."

Flipping him next to me, much to his surprise, he shifted lightly and noticed my hands trembling. "Nervous?"

"No." I answered, pressing my hands on his chest and tracing every curve. I swallowed the lump building in my throat at realizing his six pack.

'_It's…it's wonderful, how come I never noticed before?' _ I asked myself, stopping at him waist. Looking at his face, I smiled at seeing his redder than mine.

"Get…off." He breathed out hoarsely, resting his head against the pillow. I laughed and let him up, as he said, "This is the only time I'll allow that, well unless you ask."

Rubbing the back of my head, I chuckled nervously, replying, "Sure, it's cute when you blush."

"We've been over this, never call me cute."

"It's true." I protested, clasping my hands. Feeling an oddly familiar presence, the next thing I saw was darkness along with Shadow calling me.

_It's snowing, and there's blood. So much blood, why are people yelling? All I can see is a castle and light, it's beautiful. But why does it feel like I'm changing?_

"Sandy, wake up, you're scaring everyone."

Focusing my eyes on her, I sat up, asking, "What happened?"

Ma smiled sadly, replying, "You blacked out and your eyes were glowin'. Are you…having visions?"

"No, at least I don't think so." I said, looking at her.

She fiddled with her hands, replying, "It'll be okay." I nodded as she stood and left.

I jumped at feeling a hand on my forehead obscuring half of my vision, relaxing at knowing it was Shadow, I said, "Now that I think about it, I told you what happened to me with my uncle. So how did you get your scars?"

Removing his hand, he replied, "You black out and that's the first thing you ask me. Fine, I…I got them from my mother. Every single one you see, she broke me in the worst way possible." Taking my hand, he continued, "I despised coming home, I thought no one could ever love someone as broken as I am. So thank you."

Clutching me, he started shaking; hugging him back I put my head in the crook of his neck. Waking up, I scanned the room and exhaled letting my guard down. I wonder what she meant by having visions? It felt like a dream, maybe I am going crazy.

A/N: Once again, I apologize for the beginning but it was worth it. Any questions you'd like me to answer? Review please.


End file.
